1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging unit, a medium, and a method for imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a system that follows a participant who speaks in a conference by a camera to capture images, and distributes a video of the conference to the outside.
In such a system, a camera installed in a conference room may have, for example, a microphone array disposed to detect the direction of a participant who speaks. The direction of the camera is controlled to turn towards the direction of the detected participant, to image the speaking participant. If another participant speaks, the direction of the camera is changed to turn towards the direction of the other participant who speaks. The imaged video of the conference is distributed to terminals of viewers via a network.
For example, a technology has been disclosed that detects a direction of a speaker by using a microphone array configured to have multiple microphones arrayed, and controls the direction of the camera to turn towards the detected direction (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, such a conventional technology has a problem that a video cannot be viewed comfortably.
For example, if images are captured for participants who speak frequently but do not lead the discussion, such as the facilitator and an assistant of the conference, the imaging direction of the camera is frequently changed among directions of the facilitator, the assistant, and the others, and the viewers may feel sickness due to the frequently switching screen.